Desert Angel
by Kagem
Summary: "You will be sleeping with me" Gaara commanded "That's an order. I was left in the room after the command. I couldn't keep him waiting, so I followed. WARNING! Gaara is a little bit more "naughty" but still the regular cold and hot Gaara. Master and slave. AU. Might be modern world, might now. Pairings: GaaMat, Sasusaku, Naruhina, SaixOC, and TemarixShikamaru


**Well, this is my first story about Naruto Shippuden. It's an alternate universe, pairings are**

**Gaara-Matsuri, Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata, Temari-Shikamaru, and other normal to go pairings ****But Sai, will have an OC, and Kankuro, well let's leave him be.**

Soft chains wrapped around the woman's legs, as a desperate attempt to tie her legs together. At first it loosened, as though seeming to give up. With her arms above her head, and her legs partially opened.

"Please stop!" She desperately called into the darkness.

"They say if you take an angel's life, she'll give her first daughter to the taker of her death," The man with red sinister eyes and white hair chuckled "I need that for one of my deals."

A scream followed, as blood splattered everywhere. The body was tossed to the other dead body on the ground. A couple.

Suddenly a golden orb floated in the air, falling to the man's hand. It's warmth caressed his fingers, as a form of a child took place.

'After this, you will be sold to your new owner,' This though echoed through out my mind, threatening to make me spill out tears of happiness.

This place was a prison. I was a slave, but I was trained to follow my "masters" orders, no matter what. I was powerful enough to escape, if it weren't for the bounding curse. The curse mark, was a long swirly line, that stretched from a little curve of my neck, to the back of my back, where it barely brushed against the top of my butt. It was black, and marked the symbol of my current owner,.

My room was what most people would call a prison, but to me this was my room. The room I had cried, felt happy, and had memories. I've never seen the outside, but reading from books, the grass seemed so soft, the wind felt refreshing, and the sand was my favorite. Soft and moldable, it felt fun to visit a beach, or even see sand.

My room was a closed in cell, with no windows, or much warmth. The walls were painted blue, like the sky. In the top sat a small twin bed, with grey sheets. On the walls were pictures that I drew when I was little. I drew an angel because I was one.

My mother was an angel, and father was an angel as well. They were killed so they could give up their first child or daughter, me. Matsuri Orchi. I've never known them, but I wish I did. I wish I could live in heaven with them, but sadly once an angel dies, nobody knows. The only thing I have of them, is a necklace, a silver pendant with an hourglass figure carved in a silver rectangle.

There was some perks of being an angel, stealth, health, and of course there's more, but my favorite was flight. My wings could hide behind my back, and blend in. Whend I needed them, they would stretch open. They weren't white, they were tainted, because of me in earth, which is conveniently located right between heaven and earth! Yay. If you were a dark angel, you would have black wings, a pure angel has white wings. My wings were a steal grey.

I quickly hopped in my bed, waiting for the arriving morning.

SLAP! To my check, a red hand print arrived. My eyes fluttered open, and growled. If it weren't for the curse I would've hurt him like-

"Wake up Matsuri, you're going on sale."Yori, my master or owner growled

"H-Hai!" I stuttered

"You will wear nothing, but your bare skin and a blanket, like a whore." He chuckled "Oh you are one, I forgot"

"but!" A shocking pain entered my body

"Do not disobey my order, Matsuri. I will come and pick you up." Yori paused "You and some other angels will be competing for the deal. Fail me, and I will make you suffer hell. You have 10 minutes"

Yori left, his white hair swished back to back. Those red eyes of the killer of my parents, I hated him.

The pain he had showed me the curse could do to me, threatened to happen again. I pulled off my night gown, bra, and panties. I slid the grey blanket around me. But my wings pushed out the blanket a little.

Yori opened the door and pulled me into a dark hallway. We passed the training room, then the discipline room. Finally walking through multiple doors, we arrived in a dark room of cages. Cages not with animals, but other angels like me.

'I'll never get picked with all the other choices' I cried in my mind for help.

All of the angels were mostly males, since females were rare. There was only 2 female angels in one cage. Yori pushed me in the cage with the two other angels. Yori closed the door and left.

"W-w-who are you?" an angel with pearl smudged eyes and dark hair asked

"My name is Matsuri," I smiled and tried my best to make this situation better

"Hi Matsuri," The pearl eyed angel gave a sheepish smile "I'm H-hinata, and t-this is S-sakura."

"Hi Matsuri," A angel with pink hair and green eyes gave a grin "So I guess, we're getting sold together."

I nodded.

It stayed silent for a while until Yori came in and pushed our cage to a wide and bright room.

Hinata, Sakura, and my eyes squinted at the light.

"Now these fine angels, are the only female angels we have. They have all the abilities other angels can. We're selling them together for 10 million dollars! Now this pink one can heal, and is a beautiful item. Now this black haired one Is shy, and would make an excellent mate in the bed. Now finally this brown haired angel can do many things… She's a mystery pack. Beyond all these angels make excellent whores!" the speaker was hidden in the bright light, but I could tell he was a chubby short man. "Now do I hear 10 million?"

The bidding went up to 50 million, and stopped.

"51 million," a man with white pineapple white hair piped in.

"Going once, going twice, going three times… SOLD!" The chubby short man "Take them to the back"

Once again our cages were pushed into another dark room.

"So carve this symbol to that one and this one to her, and the other to the other angel," the familiar voice of the pineapple man echoed in the darkness.

Suddenly the pain on our curse mark, seemed to move and form into a different shape. Hinata and Sakura were facing the same pain as me, as we clutched our necks in pain.

Black spots threatened to inlarge, but I couldn't fight the pain anymore. The world was a bit tipsy, then-black.

My vision was groggy as I opened my eyes, to see red hair.

**And cut! That was my story for now, if you have any suggestions please pm me, or leave a comment. Thanks! I hope to get reviews more than anything, if you want me to continue.**

**~celloplayer**


End file.
